fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparring: Kishan's Secret Revealed!
---- "Yo Kishan! what's up man?" Scorpius as he saw his old friend on the street. Kishan sat on a crate in the street corner. His golden eyes were as unnerving as always although Scorpius knew it was involuntary. "Not much.. People watching." The felid's gaze narrowed upon a couple who skittered away as soon as they saw the man's glare. Scorpius chuckled as he watched the couple. "That stare of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days." Scorpius looked at a nearby clock and saw the time. "Hey man, it's been a while since I had a sword spar. Have the time to go for a bit?" The felid spread out his shoulder blades and his back crackled in response. "Yeah, lets do it. Field out of your guild?" Kishan drew his blade off of his back and let a wolfish grin slide onto his face. "I'll wipe the floor with you." Scorpius smiled slyly back. "In your dreams. Race you there." Scorpius said as he sprinted back to the guild, using his Wave Running technique to go faster. Kishan heard a few startled shouts as he transformed into a tiger. He quickly caught up to Scorpius and laughed at the black haired man started flicking water at him attempting to slow the cat down. "Those are petty tricks man." "Ha you needed a bath anyways!" Scorpius said sarcastically. They both reached the field around the same time. "We that was a good warm up, now it's down to business." Scorpius formed Leviathan in his hand and got into a fighting stance. Kishan shifted back into his natural form. His tail flicked anxiously and his paw-like hands gripped his blade tightly. The small black ears that sprouted from his hair twitched as he listed to the breeze. "Come." Scorpius turned his blade horizontal, running towards Kishan, watching closely for his movements, trying to match whatever direction he goes for. The felid parried quickly then his leg shot out, knocking Scorpius off balance. Kishan took a step backwards and lit a cigarette before shooting his friend a grin. Scorpius laughed, regaining his balance. "You know those cigarettes aren't that good for you." Scorpius said as he quickly moved towards Kishan and hit the cigarette out of his lips. Kishan moved a high speeds and caught his smoke, putting it back in his mouth. "The nicotine soothes me bud, don't take away my vice." He launched off a kick at Scorpius, purposely one inch short than his blade swung through the air at Scorpius' midriff. Scorpius jumped back, avoiding the attack while throwing a Stingray at Kishan. Scorpius then ran and parried Kishan's attacks. Kishan panicked and couldn't avoid the stingray and Scorpius' advances. He created a smoke clone then stepped backwards, hoping that Scorpius wouldn't notice. The felid threw a swing at Scorpius' upper thigh, aiming for a pressure point. Scorpius noticed that the Stingray and Leviathan hit something, and out of no where got hit in the back of the thigh, causing him to fall to the ground. Scorpius quickly rolled away to avoid a future attack. "What the hell was that man? You didn't avoid my attack!" Scorpius said as he looked at Kishan, noticing no wound and the Stingray on the ground clear of any blood. "The hell...?" "It's nothing. You must have seen something. That was really weird." Kishan smiled and extended a hand to Scorpius, ready to help him to his feet. Scorpius, suspicious, decided to see what Kishan would do if suddenly stabbed. "Alright, if you say so..." Behind his back Scorpius formed the second Stingray. Scorpius grabbed Kishan's hand and as he was getting up, went to stab his hand. Kishan automatically summoned a smoke-clone to take the blow then jumped backwards. "Scorpius. What the hell? This was sparring, not kill Kishan time." Scorpius sat there looking at the clone. "Dude... since when did you have magic?!?" Scorpius looked towards the true Kishan. "I wasn't going to kill you, I was just seeing why my last Stingray didn't hurt you, now I know why. Is this smoke magic?" "Maybe..." Kishan shrugs, then smiled. "And you wonder why I like to smoke." The Felid held out his hand and a tendril of smoke rose from it, twisting around in the air. "I've always had it. I just don't like to use it. It feels unnatural to me." "I see." Scorpius said, standing up and grabbing his two Stingray daggers. "No more cheap shot's on my side now. Want to keep going?" "Sure, but now you know my secret I'm going to unleash it on you. Get ready this isn't a sword fight anymore!" "Bring it" Scorpius said as he grabbed Leviathan with both hands, allowing his aura to show around himself and Leviathan. Scorpius made a motion for Kishan to start. "Explosive Smoke Breath." Kishan breathed out smokey fumes that surrounding Scorpius' body. He clicked his teeth together and triggered an explosion. Scorpius put up a shield of water that covered his body from the blast, which he then threw the water towards Kishan on forms of spikes, followed by Scorpius charging at him with Leviathan with a strike that would cut across his chest. Kishan created another smoke clone and drew his blade, he sent a high powered slash to meet Leviathan. There was a clang of metal, followed by a scraping sound as Scorpius pushed forward on Kishan's blade, sliding toward him enough to throw a water propelled punch into Kishan's gut. Kishan ducked, letting his blade fall to the ground. "Smoke Fist." Smoke poured from Kishan's fist and he thrust it towards Scorpius' face. Scorpius didn't see the attack coming and was hit, throwing him back onto his back. Scorpius quickly put a bubble shield around himself as he got up to recover. "I think you broke my nose" Scorpius said as he wiped some blood away. "Sorry..." Kishan apologized, and stepped closer to Scorpius. "Here, break mine. Then we will be even." Scorpius shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather not. Here." Scorpius threw him one of his rune gloves from Lyn. "Heal me real fast and we can keep going. Don't blast me with fire please." Kishan looked at the tattered black gloves. "This is Lyn's handiwork.." He chuckled. "Guess she didn't tell you.. They don't heal broken bones. You're stuck with it." Kishan scratched his head, "Look, I can't leave you with a broken nose and not a scratch on me." The felid clenched his fist and punched himself in the nose. It started bleeding and was slightly crooked. Scorpius looked dumbfounded. "Bruh." he said rubbing his temples. "Seriously. Why would you do that?" Scorpius got up, released the bubble, grabbed his glove, and put them both on. Scorpius put his hand on Kishan's nose to stop the bleeding. "I was just wanting to stop the bleeding. Now look at you." Kishan laughed. "I've broken my nose so many times that I can just crack it back into place." He pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed it back into place with a small crack. "I guess this is the end?" Scorpius squirmed for a moment. "Oh that noise is painful. Why don't you show me some more of your magic?" "Do you really want to see?" Kishan asked hopefully, he usually didn't show off his magic because people disliked the fumes. The black haired man personally enjoyed the smell, although that may just be because of his advanced respiratory system. "Of course." Scorpius said truly interested. He felt some smoke in his lungs, but Scorpius just held up his shirt to block most of the fumes. "Don't worry, I'm fine. This is just in case." "Alright." Kishan spread his legs and clasped his hands together. "Smoke Being." A soldier made of smoke appeared next to Kishan. The man focused more upon his creation and soon the creation began to look like a human. Black hair, blue eyes, and a soft kind smile. It was an exact replica of Scorpius. Scorpius watched in awe, as he saw himself appear out of the smoke. "That's awesome! Can it do anything?" "Yeah. I have made clones of myself to appear in more places than once, meet your clone, Anti-Scorpius." Anti-Scorpius waved at his counterpart and spoke. "Hello me." "Scorpius waved back hesitantly. "Anti-Scorpius? Doesn't that seem to have a negative connotation?" "Well, in my homeland when two people share a name they fight to determine which one is Anti- and which one is remains the same. The loser, the lesser, becomes Anti." Kishan took a breath that continued his explanation. "You, as the original Scorpius remain the same, while my creation of you is lesser. He cannot use your magic, he just looks like you." "I see" Scorpius said. He walked around the clone. "Can he use magic at all?" "Nope. He can walk, talk, run, reform if I want him to, but he cannot use magic." "I see" Scorpius nodding in approval. "What else can you do?" Scorpius asked. "Well... It's kind of embarrassing. Do you really want to see?" Kishan's cheeks flushed a little bit, showing one hint of emotion. Scorpius thought for a moment. "How is it embarrassing? I promise not to laugh." Kishan scowled and a blue magical circle appeared on his back and he sprouted large exceed-like wings. He took off into the sky and crossed his arms, looking down at Scorpius. "Here. Are you happy?" Scorpius watched him fly around. He crossed his arms as well. "How is that embarrassing? That is kind of cool." Category:Roleplay